A variety of optical networks optically transmit and receive data to multiple end-users. For instance, optical networks can transmit television signals and DSL signals to an end-user and can receive DSL signals or other signals from an end-user. Each end-user has a transceiver unit for receiving and transmitting this data.
It is desirable for the optical network to be able to communicate with the transceiver unit itself. As a result, there is a need for a transceiver unit that can communicate with the optical network.